


Pimp AU ;D

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ;D, Bad grammer and bad erotism, Fake boobs, M/M, XD, blowjob?, crackfic, just putting that out there, read on your own risk, uh..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan proves he's the best X-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimp AU ;D

Logan Howlett leaned back in his fucking pimpass wine red chair  
He slapped his feet, wearing heavy spiked boots for good measure, each the length of his massive member, up on his footchair 'Scott Summers'. The boots weren't good for walking but who cares  
He let out a content purr, because fuk u he purrs, and rested his head on his arms, his hairy bushy armpits visible to everyone, in the background Storm winced hurrying away at the masculine fucking manbushes  
Logan didnt give two shits because face it; he's motherflippin' Wolverine  
He let out a growlish purr ordering his clothesman to remove his shirt. The clothesman, his son Daken, let his own 'claws' slide out and made the shirt shred to pieces with his epic fucking boneass claws, but of course logans own 'claws' were ten times harder and better  
Wolverine's masculine sweater was revealed, the sweater was made of manhair- oh wait its just his chesthair because you'll never be as manly as wolver-fucking-rine  
Under his gorgeous manly legs Legchair groaned, the heavy weight of epicness and metal hurting his back, though Legchair Summers did enjoy the sexy crotch view from his position  
Logan barked, causing several people to enter the room, most where just useless fucking side characters no one gives two shits about, but in front was the bitchy little shit LeBeau. LeBeau was the main stripper and started doing just that, stripping.  
Of course LeBeau was wearing his fake tits  
Logan ain't gay yo too straight and manly  
Logan grunted, now aroused because them fake fucking tits gets any man aroused, and pointed at his massive 200000 inch dick. Well maybe less but who cares about fuckin' numbers. Numbers are for nerds.  
With a bamf and a cloud of shit smelling smoke, that would kill a dick and dayum if it didnt almost weren't it for wolverine's primal fucking epicness and SINstints  
The blue elfdude, who was wearing fake dicks on his nipples, appeared wiggling at wolverdick  
Howlett groaned into the touch, pointing at his tiiight pants, elfdude unzipped the pants with his creepy only-three blue as balls fingers  
Legchair whimpered, sad he didnt get to touch the giant adamantium laced member of wolverpimps. Elfdude grabbed it and swiped his NOTBLUE tongue around it  
Logan, also known as James but thats a gayass name Logan is way more masculine, moaned manlilylylylyl at it, his third hairy bush slamming into the bluenose.  
Elfdude was shocked, his yellow slits widening into holes, which Howlett considered if fuckable for a moment, before barely moving his massiveass dick which immediatly made elfdude come ten times.  
Pimprine grabbed the blue hair, i mean he's all blue hair but the LONG blue hair, and kept goign because he knew everonye needed to know he is boss and alpha and GOD HES BEST X-MEN!!!!!!  
Legchair humped the air trying to imagine him being elfdude, LeBeau was still dancing while also making out with ten unimportant side characters, and Storm was calling the police because shes not good with fun stuff, shes also a virgin probably  
Logan didn't care, just let his white sexy fluid juices spread all over the darkblueness of elf dude and legchair and lebeau and the twenty miles ahead of him, he came so fucking hard pieces of admantium cum was even in the mix causing magneto to die.  
in the distance professer x was fapping to this gorgeous sight even though he couldn't feel shit because of his deadlegs, meanwhile the police was coming fast  
Logan leaned back, making kid omega make him psyonic clothing, and grinned at his own genius, finally having proven he is ultimat efucking xman and no one is better.  
the, brilliant, end

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a stream


End file.
